


Misery Business

by jessnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comforting, Falling In Love, M/M, Mean Viktor, Sekes, Victuuri breakup, Yuri has a crush, Yuri of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnikiforov/pseuds/jessnikiforov
Summary: Viktor screws up and him and Yuuri break up.Yuuri goes to Yurio for comfort, and the little russian finally gathers his courage to confess his feelings to his Katsudon.Seen from Yurio point of view, song fic based on Misery Business - Paramore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> This fic was originally written in portuguese and put on Spirit FanFics with the same name, so if you see it there, I wrote it too.
> 
> This is my first R18 attempt, and the first YuYuu I write, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Here, Yurio is over age (at least in Russia), but if you want to you can consider him to be 18/21 or whatever =)

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_  
_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out_  
_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

When Yuuri knocked on my door at 11 P.M. that day, I was sure something wrong had happened. The fact that he looked for me and not anyone else left me happy and pissed off at the same time.

I was happy because I had been in love with the stupid Katsudon for over one year. Pissed off because he knew that since the Onsen on Ice, or even a bit before, but he chose stupid Viktor anyways.

Fine, I never said that I love him to his face or any shit like that. But we exchanged several kisses and caresses during the week before that competition, and it was obvious that I wouldn’t do that with just anyone, wasn’t it?

But no. I was a lot closer to him than the old man, but I had to go back to Russia as I promised. I didn’t lose contact with Katsudon though. We traded texts, chatted through Skype and tagged each other in social media posts. I thought everything was going just fine, perfect, until that day in the Cup of Chine. That fucking day when I had to watch the man I loved get kissed by Viktor live on TV. Viktor, the playboy, who, before moving to Japan to coach Yuuri, would fuck anything that breathed in front of him and threw the person away right after.  
Viktor, the one who started dating my first love as if he liked him. As if he was in love with him ever since I was, which was during that stupid banquet after the Grand Prix.

I turned my attention back to Katsudon, who was sitting down on the couch, sighing.

_I waited eight long months_  
_She finally set him free_  
_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

“Viktor and I broke up." he finally said.  
“W…What?" I sat beside him, confused."But weren’t you like fucking engaged or something?"  
“No, no, that was an idea Viktor had to see if I could skate better at the Grand Prix final." He laughed nervously. I noticed he had red eyes from crying, and tears about to flow."And then when I won the Worlds, I think he remembered what he said and… Here I am, right."  
“What do you mean, Katsudon? Are you saying that stupid Viktor dropped you because you beat him? Or because you won the gold and he lied to you all the time about the wedding?"  
“It wasn’t exactly him who broke up, but I knew that was what he wanted. And he didn’t stop me, so I was right." Katsudon shrank "He was probably just tired of me. I understand. I’m an ambulant ball of anxiety, insecure, common, a crybaby…"

He stopped talking because I covered his mouth with my hand. That finally made him raise his eyes to look at me properly.

“You are more stupid than I thought, Katsudon." He widened his eyes a bit and tried to open his mouth, which made me press my hand harder "Fuck it that you are anxious and insecure. Viktor, that asshole, already knew that since he arrived in fucking Japan to coach you. Now… You, common? Ha!"

I let his mouth go and pulled him by the hand to my bedroom. Fuck my pride, if I didn’t give him a reality shock I know Katsudon will think of himself as shit forever.

“Yurio?"

I turned the light on as soon as we got in, and pointed at the wall where I left Yuuri’s posters (which were really hard to find, by the way), in all versions I could put my hands on, with like five different outfits. I pointed to one I particularly liked, with him wearing his Yuuri on Ice costume, pointing at the camera.

“How do you think of yourself as common, stupid Katsudon?" I snarled "Look how fucking handsome you are! Much more than the old man is! He doesn’t have such sparkly eyes, and a smile as honest as yours. Also he doesn’t have that ass, so exclusively yours." He punched me for the last one.  
“ Yurio!" He blushed "But… Why do you have so many posters of me? I thought you hated me." He got closer to the wall, reading a poster that had stuff written in Japanese.  
“ Hate?" I asked, confused.  
“ Yes… After the Cup of China you sent me few texts. And you never wanted to log into Skype to chat anymore…" He sighed "I was sure you were also tired of me and just let go."

I was annoyed. Very annoyed. That wasn’t what I was trying to convey to him. I thought he would be smart enough to figure out I was actually dying of jealousy and envy of Viktor. But of course not. It was stupid Katsudon, who thought of himself as shit. Fuck, how could I be so stupid?

He turned around to look at me, smiling sadly, but before he could say anything else I got closer, putting my hands around his head against the wall so he wouldn’t escape. Fortunately I had grown up quite a lot until the Worlds, and now we had practically the same height. I stared at those reddish-brown eyes for a few seconds, both of us completely still. I wanted to know what was going on in his head.

“Yurio..."  
“Yuuri." I interrupted him, and he gaped because I used his actual name. Tsk. "I have been in love with you since Onsen on Ice." He widened his eyes and blushed. So cute. But no, I couldn’t kiss him. Not yet. "I stopped contacting you because I didn’t want to know about your lovey dovey life with Viktor. I knew I could make you a lot happier than him, and I thought I had left my intentions pretty clear all those times I followed you to your room at night."  
“I t-think you are confused, Yuri." He lowered his eyes, still blushed "You like me only as a friend, and only wanted to test things out for when you met someone worthy."

  
Oh no, he was fucking with me. Friend? Practice to use it in someone else? Was that what he had on his mind while I made out with him at the Ice Castle’s locker room? When I stole my first kiss when he was about to kick me out of his room after three following nights I went to sleep there?

  
“Friend, Katsudon?" I got closer to him with my body, nearly crushing him against the wall, which made him gasp a bit. "Do you think that if I liked you as a friend, I would do this?"

When he finally raised his head to ask me “This what?”, I kissed him strongly. For a moment I thought he was going to push me away, because he put his hands over my chest, and since he didn’t, I just deepened the kiss, touching his lower lip with my tongue. As if a miracle happened, the hands that were over my chest moved to behind my neck, pulling me closer, and at the same time he opened his mouth and touched his tongue with mine, inviting me in.

As if I were stupid to refuse that. I took my hands away from the wall and held him by the waist, putting him flush against my body, feeling every part of him against me. We kissed over and over again, not moving from where we stood. Yuuri explored all my head, my hair and my back with his hands, while I did the same. We only stopped when I couldn’t help myself and squeezed his ass, making him moan softly and jump back.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I could clearly see the surprise and excitation in his eyes, and I decided to wait to see which one would speak louder.

“Do you seriously mean that… You like me more than as a friend, Yurio?" He whispered so softly I barely heard him.  
“No, stupid Katsudon." He widened his eyes and I saw his tears coming back. He really was an idiot. "I am saying I love you, and only you, ever since we met at last year’s Grand Prix banquet." Yuuri gaped, and I scowled "And no, I will never say this again."

Since he didn’t laugh or had any reaction at all, I thought I had crossed the line. I sighed.

“Look. You can stay here for as long as you need and want to. I will sleep on the futon I brought from Japan, it’s good for my back. I don’t want an answer now, not until you take that old man away from your head."  
“Yurio..."  
“I won’t jump on you again either... Unless you ask me to." I smiled teasingly at him, walking away towards the door.

  
But before I could open it, Yuuri held my t-shirts sleeve.

  
“Yuri..." He took a deep breath "I need to think a little about this. But… Could you stay with me tonight? Just… You know…" He blushed a lot, and couldn’t finish what he was saying.  
“Sure, stupid Katsudon." I smiled "As if I hadn’t done that before at Rostelecom."

  
He finally smiled back at me, and I nearly regretted promising not to jump on him.

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_  
_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_  
_Whoa, well I never meant to brag_  
_But I've gotten what I wanted now_

Yuuri did stay living in my apartment, since he had nowhere else to go and I didn’t want him to leave. I liked to wake up every morning watching him on the kitchen, making breakfast. He also cooked dinner every day, and anything he made was delicious.

Our routine changed little by little. In the first few days I did sleep on the futon, while Katsudon slept on my bed. When we watched TV, he was in one side of the couch and I was in the other, with Mika, my kitten, sitting between us. At dinner he sat in the opposite side of the table instead of sitting by my side. I was taking this just fine, because since he was there with me and not making out with Viktor somewhere else, it was good enough.

Speaking of Viktor, the stupid man was still Katsudon’s coach. And, weird enough, who was handling this better was the Japanese man. He only lost two days of practice, and then he came back as if nothing happened. Of course everyone in the rink, especially Mila and Georgi, noticed they were barely speaking outside the ice.

Closer to the end of the first week, I began to notice some changes in Katsudon. He started to blush when I got out of the shower using only a towel, or when I got too close to him for any reason. One day, before sleeping, he kissed my cheek, and I was very happy with the progress. Although, if it was up to me, the progress would have been way faster.

We started to lay down together on the couch to watch TV, usually with Katsudon leaning against my chest comfortably. My futon got closer and closer to the bed, until I was just sleeping on it with the Japanese laying against my chest.

Nearly two weeks later and, finally, he opened up to me.

“ Yurio." He whispered "I think... I like you too."  
“ Hm? I couldn’t hear you, Katsudon, say it louder." I smiled ironically, getting a bit farther from him in the bed, where we were laying down.  
“ I like you Yuri." He repeated louder, blushing up to his hairline, rolling his eyes "Did you hear it now?"  
“Loud and clear." I smiled even wider, touching his cheek "You do know what this means, don’t you?"  
“That your promise is no longer valid?" He blushed even harder, hugging me. Wow.  
“Is this a request, Yuuri?" I whispered at his ear, with the lowest tone I could use.

He just agreed with his head, leaning back a bit to try and say something. Only I didn’t let him, because I kissed him before he could. We started with a soft kiss, just a touch of lips, with all the feelings we had towards each other. It was clear to me that I still liked him much more than he did, but fuck it, I knew it would change soon.

Curiously, who changed the intensity of things wasn’t me. Yuuri bit my lower lip, making me open my mouth and invading it with his tongue, making a kiss which was pure Agape into a delicious Eros one. As we kissed each other deeper, we started touching each other too, and before I could hold myself I was on top of Katsudon, with my body flushed against his.

  
I broke the kiss to attack his neck, and he moaned, turning his head in a way I could bite and suck his skin better.

“Yurio… You… hmm… Will leave a mark like that… Ah!" He moaned again with some pain on it when I bit particularly hard near his ear.  
“I waited nearly a whole year to taste actual Katsudon, baka." I licked his earlobe, making him shiver all over "Let me enjoy it in piece." He chuckled a bit, pushing me away.

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. When I looked in his eyes I noticed his pupils were very dilated, and I wondered how mine must have looked. He took off his shirt and winked in an extremely sexy way, which made me even more aroused than I already were.

“If it’s like that, I think you should taste everything, don’t you?" I growled with the teasing.  
“If you tease me like that, porosenok, there won’t be anything left of you…"  
“Oh?" He grinded against me, touching our erections, making me moan softly "You might try, kotenok. But both of us know about my stamina and yours, right?"

The daring smile he gave me was more than I could handle. I took my own shirt off and attacked him hardly again, and that was our first night together. And I will have to admit that that fucking stamina made me taste him in several ways... This Katsudon in Eros mode will kill me if he’s always like this. It was a good thing we were between seasons and we could go easy in practice.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

On the next day I noticed Katsudon was feeling the previous night a little.

“Hey... Are you alright? Was I too rough?" I kissed his neck while he cooked scrambled eggs. He chuckled.  
“I’m fine, kotenok." He turned his head for a moment, kissing me softly "But if we are always this rough my body won’t handle practice afterwards."  
“We can change positions as often as you’d like, Katsudon. I have seen how you stare at my back when I leave the shower." I smiled provokingly, receiving a playful punch in my arm and leaving a strongly flushed Yuuri behind, sitting at the table.

When we walked to the rink I noticed I did leave one or two marks on my boyfriend’s neck (HA! MY boyfriend!), and smiled smugly at myself. Would stupid Viktor notice them too? How would he react?

During the warm ups nobody said anything, but as soon as Yuuri took off his jacket to start practicing his new choreography, I noticed Viktor staring his student’s neck. He looked at it for a few moments, thoughtful, then he turned his eyes to me. I gave him a huge smile, showing that yeah, I did those, and the scowl he made was golden. It serves you right, son of a bitch. You stole the Japanese from me knowing I was in love, only to hurt him and throw him away when you got bored afterwards. He deserved worse than watching a brat stealing Yuuri from under his nose like this.

“Yurii!!" Mila hugged me from behind, as usual "Do you know if Viktor and Yuuri got back together or something?"  
“No, they are not back, baba. Why would you think that?"  
“Look at Yuuri’s neck! It’s obvious someone had fun. Even more with the way he’s landing his jumps."  
“Yeah, maybe he was attacked by his new boyfriend or something." I shrugged, knowing that it was enough for her to get it.  
“No! Really? You and Yuuri?" She laughed and hugged me "Finally! You know, I always cheered for you! Georgi, Yurio has a boyfriend!" She yelled at Georgi.

I think Katsudon heard that, because he blushed up to his ears, glancing sideways at Viktor. The other Russian was sort of gaping, and asked him something, which he only agreed with his head. I didn’t see them talk for the rest of practice.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_  
_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way_

I waited Yuuri to leave practice for almost half an hour, and when he didn’t come I decided to look for him at the locker room. I wasn’t surprised to hear loud voices coming from there.

“But I asked your forgiveness on the same day you left, Yuuri! To me we hadn’t even broken up, you said you’d think about it!" Viktor said, seemingly disturbed.  
“I never said we hadn’t broken up, and I said I was going to think if I forgave you or not, Viktor." Yuuri didn’t even raise his voice. He seemed tired.  
“I promised I could change, didn’t I? And you said you’d give me a chance if it was true. So what are you doing dating Yurio?" His voice failed a bit. I think he was on the verge of tears.  
“I don’t believe people change that much." I heard steps "And I like Yurio. Differently from you, who didn’t even know that blond you were making out with at that bar, wasn’t it? I’m sure she wasn’t even the first."  
“But you are different, Yuuri. I love you! I want a second chance, I will change and make you happy."  
“No. I am with Yuri now, and he made me happier in two weeks than you since Worlds. Do svidaniya, Viktor. And if you can’t separate between being my coach from being my ex, I will check with Yakov if he could have another student."

When he left and saw me, I noticed that conversation wasn’t that easy for him as he showed in his words. As I knew him well enough to notice he was on the verge of tears, I held him by his shoulders in support, taking him as fast as I could back home, where he cried his eyes out.

I wanted to kill Viktor. Nobody could make my Yuuri cry like that and just walk away, still thinking of himself as a victim. Not really. I wasn’t going to let this go.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

On the next day I cornered the older Russian at the locker room before he could even climb the ice. Yuuri was being stalled by Mila per my request, so I should have some minutes.

“What do you want, Yurio? Throw on my face that you got Yuuri to yourself now?"  
“I think my marks on him are enough for that, old man." I smiled cruelly.  
“Oh?" He raised his eyebrows "So you are here to ask me how to take him to bed easier? Because it’s obvious that you took advantage of him while he was fragile to get what you wanted."  
“That is something you would do, old man. That you probably did to several different women and men." I closed my hands in fists, furious "You bother people's lives, you hurt them, make them suffer, only for you to walk awaycomplaining you are a loner. The one who pushes everyone away is you, not them."  
“And what do you know about me, Yuri? You don’t even know me. You are just a fucking reckless brat who stole the only man I ever loved from me."  
“I stole nothing from you, fucker. You cheated on him with someone, he caught you and left, wasn’t it? He didn’t want to tell me, but I am sure that was it." I snarled, walking towards him, who walked back, afraid of my expression !You are a fucking selfish man who only cares about himself and his skating. You can’t even handle that the said love of your life beat you in a competition, already wanting to drop him to not be humiliated. You are pathetic."

I held myself pretty hard to not punch him or spit on him. That was what I had actually planned, but Yuuri probably wouldn’t like that, so I just let it go.

“Ah, if I catch you bothering Yuuri for a second chance again, Viktor, that perfect face of yours is gonna get really bruised, got it? Leave him alone."  
“You don’t control him, Yurio. If he wants to talk to me you can’t do anything." I laughed.  
“As if he would go after you, idiot. If there is one thing that Katsudon isn’t, is stupid, and you know it better than I do. Enjoy your little affairs, Viktor, because he is mine now and he won’t go back."

When I got back to the rink I felt a lot lighter. Mila waved at me and I went towards her and Yuuri, kissing the Japanese man before warming up. He tried to complain to me, but all I did was laugh.

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag_  
_But I've gotten what I wanted now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

We got back home completely exhausted that day because Yakov insisted on us returning to the rink in the afternoon to practice jumps. Not us, he wanted Yuuri to improve his quad flip. For now he was coaching Katsudon more than Viktor, who decided to leave after arguing with me. Weakling.

I pulled my boyfriend to my lap so we could watch a movie together, but we didn’t see even half of it. When I woke up, the credits were starting to roll. I spied Yuuri sleeping, and he seemed so calm and in peace that I couldn’t wake him up. He was so cute that I kissed his forehead, holding back from hugging him tighter. I decided that this would give a great picture, so I put my head over his and reached my arm as far as I could, taking a selfie with my eyes closed.

“Relaxing at the couch with moya lyubov' #PracticeDay #MovieNight”

Phichit was the first to like it. And also the first to comment saying we looked really cute together. And several comments followed his, most of them complimenting us, some Yuri Angels crying, but saying they would be happy if I was happy. Even my granpa, to whom I obviously told everything on the first day, liked the picture seconds after I posted it.  
While I looked at the screen, a name appeared and disappeared of the like’s list almost instantly. V-nikiforov. Once more the old man must have gotten depressed over what he lost. That serves you right.

I picked Katsudon up and took him to the bedroom. I think he didn’t even notice it, since he didn’t move at all. So defenseless. I kissed his forehead when I placed him next to me in bed, and he cuddled against me, smiling softly.

I couldn’t be happier.

********************* If you don’t want R18 stuff, stop here =D ************************

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving_

During the night I woke up with a strange feeling. When I got back to myself, I was being spooned by Katsudon. I felt something hard rutting against my ass persistently, and I heard the piglet’s voice whispering:

“Yurio..."

There was no way to not get an erection with that combo. I tried to spy him with the corner of my eyes and I noticed he was still asleep. But he kept rutting against me openly, probably dreaming with something very arousing. I turned my body towards him, exchanging my ass by my thigh between his legs, increasing the pressure against his erection a little.

“Katsudon..." I whispered at his ear "You are going to make me go crazy if you keep this up."  
“Hm?" He stopped rutting and opened his eyes lazily.

I pressured my thigh again, grinding, and he moaned, looking down to the cause of it. Even in the dark I could see that Yuuri blushed up to his hairline.

“Oh, I’m sorry Yurio! Did I wake you up with that? I g-guess I was dreaming, I’m s… What are you doing?" He stopped talking when I used my hand to put his hair away from his face.  
“I am trying to activate your Eros mode, stupid Katsudon. All I have to do is put your hair back and no glasses, right?" I smiled ironically.  
“Oh?" He raised an eyebrow "And why do you want to… Activate my Eros mode for?"  
“To see if you tell me what were you dreaming about so I can use my Russian Fairy powers and make it real."

He was still for a moment, clearly fighting an internal battle between telling me or not. I got closer to him with my body so he’d feel that I was as hard as he was, and that seemed to have done it.

“Russian Fairy, is it?" he gave me that sexy smile I loved so much, sliding his hand all over my back until he pulled me closer by my butt "How about he just making my wish come true without knowing what it is, to prove that his powers really work?"  
“With no tips it’s too hard, porosenok." I hissed, moaning when he pulled me against himself.  
“Tsk Tsk." He clicked his tongue and kissed my neck up to my ear, making me shiver "My dream, kotenok, involved you on your fours all opened up for me, moaning and crazily begging for more." He bit my earlobe, making me give a long moan "Do you think you can handle that, Russian Fairy?"

I simply kissed him roughly in reply, not worrying about being delicate. Fuck, if I got this hard just by hearing him say that, I don’t even want to think how it is going to be in real life. I rolled around in bed and when I realized, Katsudon was on top of me, holding me with his strong legs against the bed, taking off my shirt.

I looked at him, surprised, making him give another of those smiles that lasted too little. He started kissing and biting me from my neck down, stopping a bit to nimble at my nipple, which made me squirm under him while moaning softly. He kept going down, passing by my abs, and teased me with his mouth at my pant’s waistband.

“Have you done this before, kotenok?" I shook my head, saying no "Hm… Good thing we don’t have practice tomorrow then." He gave me a weird smile, going away to get the lube at the bed side.

He pulled my pants and underwear out at once, getting rid of his clothes as well. When I stared at him as he got closer, I noticed he blushed again. I think I would never understand all these Katsudon sides, and when did they show up. Of course I didn’t have that much time to think, because I soon felt the Japanese softly biting me in the sensitive skin between my thighs, making me moan and squirm under him.

When I could open my eyes again and looked down, Yuuri gave me another evil smile and licked my whole length, making me growl deeply with pleasure. That growl became a gasp when he just put as much of me as he could inside his mouth, and, at the same time, put a lubed finger on my anus.

I’m not gonna lie, the feeling of it was pretty weird. But as Katsudon put the finger deeper, he was sucking me more and more, bobbing his head while putting more of my length inside of his mouth each time. When I finally could relax for his finger to move freely, he put a second one. This one was a little harder to accept at first, but watching Yuuri putting my whole dick in his mouth, feeling his throat touching my head while he moaned in pleasure from it, made me relax enough for both fingers fit inside just fine.

He started scissoring with his fingers slowly, stretching me out. He took my volume from his mouth to breathe a little, but never took his eyes away from me.

“Look, kotenok, how much you want to open up for me... If I didn’t know you, I would even say that you are…" He searched for something inside me with his fingers, and he gave an evil smile when he pressed what he was searching for before making me squeal a bit in pure pleasure "Enjoying this, aren’t you?"  
“ Shut… aah… up, Katsu.. ahh…“ I tried to say something, but he insisted on pressing that same spot several times, and I barely felt when he added a third finger because of that.

  
He opened a bit the three fingers inside of me, spreading more lube around. I was starting to enjoy that feeling of being full when he removed his fingers from inside of me all of a sudden. Before I could complain, he kissed me deeply, taking away all breath I had left, and then he turned me face down in bed.

  
“ Will you be on your fours to me, kotenok? Just like in my dream?" He whispered at my ear, biting me strongly on my shoulder, which made me moan loudly and raise my ass to him.

Even if I were embarrassed in that position, knowing that I was making my Katsudon’s dream come true kept me aroused. I watched as he covered himself up with lube and placed himself over my entrance. He caressed my back in a much softer way, then started to slide inside of me. Then I understood all that caressing. That shit hurt… But he knew that and he was being really careful, waiting for me to get used to him before pushing a little further. While he put it in he was biting and scratching my back, changing the feeling of pain to those, making me moan more and more.

Once the pain was completely gone, I thrust my hips back. He got the message and started thrusting slowly, taking off as much as he could and putting it all back inside.

“Fuck, Katsudon, I’m not made of glass!" I snarled, thrusting my hips behind to get him completely inside of me at once, getting a delicious moan from him "Or was it like this that you were fucking me in your dream? C’mon!"  
"I hope you don’t regret this later, Yurio." When I turned my head to complain about the nickname, what I saw in his eyes made me even more aroused than I already was.

Only I didn’t look for long. Yuuri pulled me by my hair, that was as long as my shoulder blades now, making me quiet. And, finally, he began thrusting harder and harder, in a strong and fast rhythm. I couldn’t hold my moans in, and even less the pure pleasure growl of when he found my prostate again. He moaned with me when that happened, and started thrusting harder and deeper, always hitting that same spot.

As much as I tried to think of Yakov yelling at me to last longer, it was too hard. If he kept hitting that point much longer, I wouldn’t handle it. I think he noticed that, but he did the opposite of what I wanted, thrusting more and deeper while masturbating me at the same time. Never in my life had I thought an orgasm would take me so high. All I remember was putting my head on the pillow to try and hide the scream of pleasure I gave, but I am sure it still came out louder than it should. When I finally started to come back to myself, I noticed I was tightening my insides a lot, and I felt Katsudon pulse inside me a couple times before moaning in a way that nearly made me erect again. His warm cum inside me made me shiver, and when I put my hips down on the bed, removing the Japanese from inside me, I felt some of it run over my thighs.

Yuuri disappeared for a bit and came back with some wet towels, cleaning my own cum from me. I heard the noise of the bathtub filling up.

“Bathtub, Katsudon?" I groaned "Really?"  
“We better clean you up properly, kotenok." He smiled with so much love in his eyes I thought I was going to melt "If not it might get a bit… unpleasant in the morning."

I snorted, going to the bed’s side and getting up. Or trying to. I sat back down immediately, feeling some pain in my back and ass. I made a face at Katsudon, who giggled and carried me to the shower first, taking off all cum from my insides, before putting me in the warm bathtub water. He entered behind me, washing me carefully.

“So you were dreaming of taking me from the back while pulling my hair, Katsudon?" I smiled teasingly at him. He blushed. It was usual Yuuri again. What a fast change.  
“Ah... Eto... In my dream it looked really hot, and that you would look great from that angle..."  
“But?" I turned to him, scowling.  
“But it was way better than my dream, and if you let your hair grow more, I won’t be able to hold myself." He smiled teasingly.  
“Wait. That was you holding yourself?" He laughed "Fuck, Katsudon, nobody told me you were a machine in bed."

He blushed really hard and threw water at my face, and we started a mini water war without leaving the tub. Afterwards he helped me back to bed, and I think I never slept heavier in my life.

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Whoa, well I never meant to brag_  
_But I've gotten what I wanted now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God it just feels so_  
_It just feels so good_

When I woke up in the next day, my phone was by my side in bed, but Yuuri wasn’t. Breathing deeply I smelled toast and coffee, so I decided not to move. I also saw two painkillers and a glass of water at the bedside. I was going to throw them out when I tried to get up. I laid back down and drank them both, thankful. How did that piglet get up after our first night together, I will never know.

When I opened my Instagram to check for updates, I was really surprised to see a whole lot of likes and comments on a picture in Katsudon’s profile.

“KATSUDON, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PICTURE?"

I am sure he heard me yelling, because I could clearly hear his laugh. Son of a bitch. I got up carefully to go to the kitchen and yell at him a bit more, dropping the phone in my bed, still with the picture he posted opened.

It was me laying down on my belly, with my hair placed carefully behind my ears and over the pillow, leaving my pure satisfaction and bliss expression up for show. And, besides that, several bruises and scratches all over my back were visible over my light skin. On the subtitle, “While sleeping, this boyfriend of mine looks like an angel. #Not #RussianPunk #DayOff”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it hahaha  
> I hope you guys like it ^^"  
> Kudos and comments are always great =) I also take any english corrections you can have, and critics, and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
